Star Trek: Darwin
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: The year is 2433, follow the story of Captain Rogue and the crew of the USS Darwin as they explore the final frontier and try to keep the Federation safe from other Mutants. A crossover between Star Trek and Red Witch's Misfitverse fanfics.
1. Evolution

_This is something that I came up with, just a little idea based on a thought I had about how the Federation might respond to Mutants like the X-Men. So think of this sort of like Marvel 1602, only in the future with Star Trek, and some of the details are adapted from X-Men Evolution and of course Red Witch's crazy fanfics, but awesome fanfics, you rock Red!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, X-Men, GI Joe, or the Misfits characters made by Red Witch._

**00000**

**PROLOGUE:**

**MUTATION**

**00000 **

"_First Officer's personal log, Stardate 108820.9, the crew of the USS _Potemkin _is on leave on board the station Deep Space 20. Its been awhile since I was able to get some time to myself, the _Potemkin_ has been out on the frontier for the past year ever since I was made the First Officer. The Watchtower was the closest Starbase to our next mission, and we've been given time to relax and enjoy ourselves for a little while."_

The doors to the bar on Deep Space 20 open up, and a woman wearing a Starfleet Commander's uniform, she has auburn hair that falls to her shoulders with a streak of white in the bangs. She takes a seat at the bar, looking around as she motions for the bartender to come over.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender, a female Trill with short red hair asks.

"I'll take a scotch," the woman says with a southern accent.

"Coming up," the bartender says, and picks up a glass and pours the drink, setting it on the bar. "Haven't seen you around here before, new officer, or just passing through?"

"Commander Anne-Marie Adler, but everyone just calls me Marie," Marie answers.

"Ah, so you're the infamous Commander Adler," the bartender says with a chuckle. "Well, welcome to the Watchtower then, I'm Karin Salmor."

"Thank you, and nice to met you," Marie says, taking a drink as she does, glancing around while the bartender goes to talk with another customer. A young man with short blonde hair moves up to the seat next to her, wearing a more casual outfit, probably not a Starfleet Officer. "And you are?"

"I'm, uh, Cody," Cody says, clearly he was nervous talking to Marie.

"Marie Adler," Marie says. "You come here often?"

"Yeah, I run cargo to New Romulus," Cody says, noticing Marie's gloved hands. "Not exactly standard Starfleet issue."

"Huh? Oh, I have a skin condition," Marie says, it kind of embarassed her, but she had worn gloves since she was a little girl. "Its nothing to worry about."

"Okay then," Cody says, and nervously places his hand on Marie's gloved hand, Marie looks at him with a reassuring smile.

"Nothing to be nervous about," Marie says reassuringly. "I don't bite."

"Sorry, I've never been that good at talking to women," Cody says embarassed.

"Here, maybe this'll help you feel better," Marie says, and leans forward, kissing Cody on the lips. Cody is surprised at this, but kisses back, lingering for a few seconds. Then suddenly he starts to gasp, Marie backs off, she could feel something draining from Cody, like his life. Her mind flashes with parts of memory, blinking she gets up and rushes out of the bar.

"What was that?" Karin demands, leaning over to check Cody who is unconscious. "What just happened..."

**00000**

"_Marie's personal log, Stardate 110989.3, two years later and I'm still not sure exactly what happened to me while I was on the Watchtower. Since then I've left the Potemkin and taken a solitary job on a research station, I can't put anyone else at risk, so I am here alone. As such, some people have given me a nickname, they call me Rogue. Computer, end personal log."_

Marie leans back in her chair on the Iroquois Research Station, it had been built to study the unusual radiation coming from a star in the Dessan System. Marie was its only inhabitant since it didn't require more than one person, but it still had all the comforts of a normal station. Right now Marie was enjoying one such comfort, the station's fully functional holosuite, where she could interact with people and not worry about hurting them.

"Computer, activate program Adler one," Marie says, as an image of a home appears around her, she smiles a little, picking up a holopicture of her when she was younger, she's with an older woman that has short brown hair and is wearing a visor. She smiles a little, Irene was not her birth mother, but had raised her from a very young age. Looking back, she thought about things that she had always found strange, it was Irene who had told her to keep covered up, she had always kept from direct skin contact with Marie, and when Marie had wanted to join Starfleet, Irene had objected. Did Irene know about this before and she was trying to protect her? "Computer, download latest message from Irene Adler and play with holographic representation."

The image of the woman in the pictures appears, and Marie takes a seat at the table.

"_Marie, I'm sorry it took me so long to reply to your last message,things have been busy here on Earth,"_ the hologram of Irene says, Irene worked as a consultant to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. _"I know that things are probably getting hard for you out in the Dessan system, I'm trying to get it worked out where I can come visit you as soon as I can. Marie, I know its not much to give you in terms of help, but things will get better for you soon, I can promise you that. I love you Marie, never forget that."_

The hologram shuts off, and Marie brushes a tear from her eye.

**00000**

A few hours later, Marie is in the main science lab, finishing up the latest scans of the star, it was another routine day so far, she as about done when an alarm goes off.

"_Unscheduled ship arrival, unscheduled ship arrival..." _The computer's voice echoes over the speakers while Marie heads over to a screen, bringing up the image of a small craft approaching the station.

"Receiving authorization codes... computer shut down alarm and prepare the shuttle bay for arrival, looks like we're gonna have guests," Marie says, getting up and heading out of the lab to go to the shuttle bay.

**00000**

Marie straightens out her uniform while the door to the shuttle bay opens up, a bald Admiral in a hoverchair comes out (Marie noted that he beared a striking resemblance to Jean-luc Picard), pushed by a woman with long red hair.

"Admiral, I'm sorry, if I had known you where coming..." Marie starts to say, snapping to attention.

"Its all right, Commander Adler at ease, I'm Admiral Charles Xavier," Xavier says. "This is my aide, Jean Grey."

"Nice to meet you, Commander," Jean says, offering a handshake, which Marie nervously takes.

"Likewise," Marie says, then crosses her arms. "So, what is this about?"

"Two years ago, on Deep Space 20 you had an incident with a local cargo captain where you, drained part of his life force," Xavier says.

"That wasn't my fault, I didn't know that would happen!" Marie says, cutting off Xavier. "I wouldn't knowingly hurt anyone!"

"I know, Marie, it was an accident, and you opted for exile to keep others safe," Xavier says. "You are different from other humans, the fact is that this, phenomenon has become more and more common, you're what we call a Mutant."

"All right, so what's Starfleet's interest in me then?" Marie asks.

"We don't exactly represent all of Starfleet," Jean says. "We are one of two branches of Starfleet that have been assigned to work with Mutants. We've been putting together a crew, and we need a Captain, someone experienced in command."

"You want to give me a promotion?" Marie asks shocked. "You're joking right?"

"No Marie, we've gone over all the options for the command, and you are the most ideal candidate," Xavier says, handing Marie a PADD. "Everything is in order, but its not like we're about to force you into taking the job."

Marie pauses a moment, it had been awhile since it felt like anyone actually had been genuinely out for her best interests. "All right Admiral, you have yourself a Captain."

**00000**

**0000000000**

**STAR TREK:**

DARWIN

**0000000000**

**A STAR TREK/X-MEN CROSSOVER FANFICTION**

**BY RUIN QUEEN OF OBLIVION**

**0000000000**

**SEASON 1:**

**MUTATE**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 1:**

EVOLUTION

**0000000000**

"_Mutation, it is the key to our evolution,_

_And every few thousand years,_

_Evolution jumps forward."_

**0000000000**

**00000**

"_Captain's log, Stardate 111002.9... I can't believe I'm actually saying that, it almost seems like the past few days have been a dream. But here I am back at Earth for the first time in years, and before I board my new ship the Admiral has approved some personal time for me to visit home."_

Marie beams down in front of a home in Caldecott Mississippi, she pauses in front of the door, not sure whether or not to ring the bell yet. She hadn't been home in 5 years, mostly because her job kept her away, she nervously adjusts the 4 pips on her uniform and starts to press the button when the door opens up, and Irene is waiting there with a smile.

"Marie, its good to see you again!" Irene says, carefully embracing Marie, Marie is surprised for a moment but returns the embrace.

"Its good to see you too, Irene," Marie says with a sigh. "I'm sorry about coming here unexpectedly, I got a new assignment and I had to come to Earth, so I wanted to pay you a visit while I was here."

"Well I'm glad you did," Irene says. "How does it feel to be home again?"

"Its good," Marie says. "Irene, I've got a question, even when I was growing up you never made contact with my skin, did you know that this was going to happen?"

Irene remains silent. "Irene, talk to me, what's going on?"

"You already know some of it, Marie," Irene says. "You know about Mutants from the Admiral, but the truth is that I am a Mutant as well. I can see into the future, paths and probabilities, I could see what your power was, but not when they would manifest. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before, but you have to understand that there are always people out there who will abuse your powers."

"I'm tired of being lied to," Marie says. "What, you where afraid I couldn't handle it? Maybe when I was younger, but I'm in Starfleet, I've handled worse than that since I left home. You should have told me, at least tell me that you knew!"

"Marie, wait!" Irene says as Marie storms off, tapping her combadge and beaming away. Irene walks back into her home and opens a communication to someone, and sends a message out. "Raven, we might have a situation, we need to talk soon."

**00000**

Marie leans back in the co-pilot's chair of a shuttle craft that took off from the Earth Space Dock, she glances over at the pilot. The pilot is a man a few years younger than her, with blue fur and a tail curling around the chair.

"Ensign Wagner, what's our ETA?" Marie asks.

"About, 10 minutes," Kurt Wagner, who was assigned as her helm officer answers in a thick German accent. "We'll be coming up on the _Darwin_ soon."

"The _Darwin_, and who says Admirals don't have a sense of humor," Marie says with a laugh. "What do you know about her?"

"Saw her once, she's one of those Tesla class ships that came out a couple of years ago," Kurt says. "Good ship class, you served on the _Potemkin_ before, right?"

"Yeah, but she was one of those old Destiny class ships, I've heard the Tesla class is quite the ship," Marie says. "Speaking of which."

Marie leans out to look through the viewport, the ship ahead of them has a narrow saucer attached to a hull with a rear section that juts out from the bottom, and two nacelles on the top. "That's her, the USS _Darwin_," Kurt says.

"Impressive," Marie says with a smile, it was nice to see her ship for the first time. "Take us into the shuttle bay, Mr. Wagner."

"Aye Captain," Kurt says as the shuttle moves into the shuttle bay.

**00000**

Marie enters the Captain's ready room, looking around for a moment before taking a seat at her new desk. The ready room was still pretty ordinary, she would have to decorate it more later, when the door chimes.

"Enter," Marie says, nervously wondering who would visit her right now. The door opens, and Xavier and Jean enter the ready room, Jean is now wearing a science/medical uniform. "Admiral Xavier, I didn't expect you to visit already."

"We wanted to check up on you before the _Darwin_ left," Jean says. "Also, I will be accompanying you as the ship's Counselor."

"I thought you where the Admiral's Aide," Marie says, leaning forward a little.

"She is, but she's also one of the best counselors in Starfleet," Xavier says. "I know its unusual Captain Adler, but..."

"Not Captain Adler, I left behind that name on Earth," Marie says, shaking her head. "Now its just Rogue."

"Fine, Captain Rogue, Commander Grey will be your Counselor," Xavier says. "The transfer is all in order."

"Fine," Rogue says, offering a handshake to Jean. "Welcome aboard the _Darwin_, Commander."

"Thank you, Captain," Jean says.

"Your orders, Captain," Xavier says, handing a PADD to Rogue. "You are to meet up with the USS _Independence_, its the ship belonging to our counterpart group run by Admiral Hawk. The _Independence_ is looking into an abandoned Shaarot Corma-class ringworld in orbit of Vantu III."

"One of the Shaarot Halos, huh?" Rogue mutters, looking over the data. "So then, I'll go tell Ensign Wagner to set a course for the Vantu system."

"Probably should also take the time to meet your Senior Staff," Jean says. "Its always good to get familiar with the others before we have to put our lives on the line with them."

"All right, I'm going," Rogue says, and heads out.

"Something's up with her," Jean says, crossing her arms. "She wasn't on Earth long, what happened to her down there..."

"I'm not sure..." Xavier says.

**00000**

"I told you it was a bad idea to allow her to join Starfleet!" A blue skinned woman with red hair, wearing a black two piece outfit. "Now Charles Xavier has his hooks in her!"

"I tried Raven, but she is too strong-willed," Irene protests. "Even if I had refused to let her go, she'd have snuck out and enrolled on her own."

"The boss is going to love this," Raven mutters, this was not going well. "Does she or Xavier know?"

"No, and it'll probably stay that way," Irene answers.

"He was mad enough when he lost the twins to Hawk, this might send him over the edge," Raven says. "Two more days, and we could have gotten her!"

"What are you going to do, Raven, I mean she is..." Irene starts to say before she gets cut off by Raven.

"I will take care of that, don't worry about it," Raven says. "She will come to our side, one way or another."

**00000**

Rogue steps through the door into the engine room, looking around she notices a Bajoran woman with brown hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a gold engineer's uniform. "Excuse me, are you the Chief Engineer?"

"Huh?" The woman says, looking up at Rogue, she had been working on a console. "Yeah, Lt. Commander Prine Katrin, you must be Captain Adler."

"I prefer Rogue," Rogue says. "How close are we to being able to leave?"

"Almost ready actually," Katrin says. "Just give us a few more minutes and we'll be able to leave."

"Good, I think Ensign Wagner is getting bored," Rogue says. "Do you know anything about the crew of the _Independence_?"

Katrin shifts uncomfortably. "Me and the _Independence_'s First Officer, we where, involved, back before they became the crew of the _Independence_, and sort of, on and off since then," Katrin says.

"I see," Rogue says. "What should I expect then?"

"Commander Alvers is a bit, unstable, they don't call him Avalanche because he enjoys old trucks," Katrin says. "He's kind of a bad boy, then he got recruited in, he's started to clean up a little, but, well, the Misfits as they're called aren't exactly stable."

"I'm in isolation for two years, and Starfleet seems to change," Rogue chuckles. "Do you all have nicknames then?"

"Code names technically," Katrin says. "I'm called Shadowcat, I can phase through solid matter, I'd demonstrate, but it also shorts out technology, so..."

"Okay, I'll wait for the demonstration later then," Rogue says. "Was nice meeting you Commander Prine, send me a message when we're ready to leave."

"Yes ma'am," Katrin says as Rogue heads out.

As Rogue is preparing to leave engineering, she nearly runs into a young woman with long white hair, wearing a blue sciences uniform.

"Oh wow, Jess, Jessica Roland?" Rogue asks surprised, Jess had been a friend of her's back in Mississippi.

"Oh wow, Marie Adler, never thought I'd see you here," Jess says with a smile.

"Its Rogue now," Rogue says. "What are you doing on the _Darwin_?"

"I'm part of your science department, Ensign Jessica Roland, code name Ruin," Jess says. "I'm your expert in astrophysics."

"Funny, we where always staring up at the stars weren't we," Rogue says, remembering back to the old days in Caldecott. "We always said we'd make Captain by 30."

"Looks like you made it," Jess says. "I'm still working on it, your mutation emerging in the middle of a party and causing your CO to fly into a wall on accident."

"Yikes, I kissed a guy and drained his life force by accident," Rogue says.

"Well, maybe things will improve," Jess says. "I'm just glad to work with you again."

"Yeah, its good to see you again, Jess," Rogue says. "I still have to meet your department head."

"Oh yeah, Lieutenant Wilde, one of the few humans on board the _Darwin,"_ Jess says reluctantly. "She's just getting back from a trip to, England I think it was, sent me to make sure that science lab got enough power."

"All right, carry on, I'll go meet with her," Rogue says, and heads out of engineering.

**00000**

"Lieutenant Wilde?" Rogue asks, walking into the main science lab on deck 4 of the _Darwin_, looking around when finally a woman with short purple and black hair comes over.

"You must be Captain Adler, or is it Rogue now, Lieutenant Risty Wilde," Risty says in a British accent. "I must say, I didn't expect to be called up to the _Darwin_, its a fine ship, very plush."

"You're human?" Rogue asks.

"Guilty as charged," Risty says. "Most humans aren't interested in a posting on one of the Mutant ships, but it doesn't bother me or any of the other humans aboard."

"I'm still getting used to it honestly," Rogue says. "Been two years since my mutation emerged, and I'm not used to being around other mutants yet."

"Well, I may not be a mutant, but if there's any way I can help out, you're always free to ask," Risty says. "Well, with you now in Xavier's little X-Men, that's what they call the best of the best when it comes to the _Darwin_'s crew, you'll certainly get used to it."

"Something tells me that I'm going to miss Iroquois station and its isolation," Rogue mutters as her combadge beeps, she taps it. "Rogue here."

"_Captain, the warp engines are all set to go," _Katrin answers.

"All right, I'm heading for the bridge," Rogue says, and heads out, Risty watching her for a moment before turning back to her experiment. Rouge enters the turbolift. "Deck 1, bridge."

**00000**

Rogue steps off of the turbolift onto the bridge, walking forward towards her chair and takes a seat. "Ensign Wagner, set course for the Vantu system, Warp 8," she says, leaning forward a little.

"Setting course, 189 point 2, going to warp 8," Kurt says, inputting commands as the _Darwin_ jumps to warp.

"Commander Logan, what's our weapons status?" Rogue asks, turning towards the tactical officer, a gruff looking man with black hair.

"Weapons are online," Logan answers. "Phasers and photon torpedoes are ready on your command, Captain."

"All right, Commander LeBeau, do all departments report ready?" Rogue says, turning to her First Officer, a man with short brown hair and black and red eyes.

"All departments report ready, Captain," Remy LeBeau reports.

"All right Ensign Wagner, continue on course for the Vantu system," Rogue says. "I'm going to sick bay, still need to check in on the doctor. Commander LeBeau, you have the bridge."

"Yes ma'am," Remy says, as Rogue gets up and heads for the turbolift.

"Deck 5," Rogue says, and the turbolift goes down.

**00000**

Rogue walks into the sick bay, at least nothing crazy was happening yet, so far it had been a pretty normal mission. Of course, anyone in Starfleet knew that if a mission started out easy, that probably meant that something bad was going to happen later.

"Hello? I'm looking for the doctor," Rogue says, looking around the sick bay.

"Captain Rogue?" A calm voice says and a man comes up, from a glance at his ears suggests he's Vulcan, but he's also blue and furry similar to Kurt, but much different, almost ape-like. "I am Doctor M'koi, I received your file from Admiral Xavier."

"I see," Rogue says.

"Actually, I find your mutation interesting," M'koi says, picking up a PADD. "Mutations with your level of power always seem to have a downside."

"Would you try not to be so fascinated by the fact that I can't touch anyone?" Rogue snaps. "Its not like its all that fascinating to me yah know."

"My apologies Captain," M'koi says, walking back into the office area with Rogue behind him. "If it means anything, I may be able to relate, before my mutation emerged I didn't look like this."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rogue says embarassed. "I shouldn't be complaining to you about this."

"Captain, it is all right, I am not offended," M'koi says. "I'm not exactly an expert on psychology, but perhaps you should talk to Counselor Grey."

"I'm not in the mood to be psychoanalyzed by anyone," Rogue says with a sigh.

"I could make it an order, even here, you still have to defer to the Chief Medical Officer," M'koi says.

"All right, I'll go, as long as nothing else comes up," Rogue grumbles.

"And don't forget, you still need to do a physical," M'koi says.

"Yeah, yeah," Rogue says, and heads out.

"Captains, mutant or not, they always are stubborn when it comes to their own health," M'koi says, watching Rogue walk out.

**00000**

"Well, Captain, I didn't expect to see you so soon," Jean says, looking at Rogue, they where seated in Jean's office, and Rogue did not look like she wanted to be there.

"Didn't want to be here, but the Doctor insisted," Rogue says, crossing her arms. "Lets just get this over with."

"All right, Marie, what is bothering you?" Jean asks.

"I told you, its Rogue," Rogue says.

"All right then, Rogue," Jean says reluctantly. "I know that things haven't been that easy for you, its not easy when your mutation emerges, no matter what it is. When my mutation emerged, my parents freaked, I mean your daughter being able to read minds and levitate objects, without some sort of Betazoid DNA."

"Yeah, well its not that simple for me," Rogue says. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Its about Irene, isn't it?" Jean asks.

"What, did you read my mind?" Rogue snaps, the last thing she needed right now was a telepath telling her about her problems.

"No, I read your file," Jean says. "You where raised by your adopted mother Irene Adler, even after joining Starfleet and after your mutation surfaced you kept in contact with her. Then you come back to Earth and you visit Caldecott Mississippi, where you spend less than 10 minutes before calling for a beam out. Something happened down on the planet between you and Irene, I'm not going to force you to tell me, but you can talk to me."

"I found out Irene was a mutant too," Rogue says, not looking at Jean. "One with precognition, she told me that she knew what my mutant abilities were, and, well, I guess I kinda freaked because, yah know, I felt betrayed."

"I see," Jean says. "Rogue, I know this must not be easy for you, but even if she didn't tell you the truth, she still raised you, and she cares about you."

"I dunno..." Rogue says reluctantly. "I mean I guess you're right, but still, she could have at least told me once I joined Starfleet. I mean, I could have taken it!"

"Rogue, calm down," Jean says. "I know you feel betrayed, but I'm sure she had a good reason for not telling you. Parents, they're complicated, but ultimately they have our best interests at heart."

"I guess so," Rogue says. "Irene is the closest thing I have to a mother, I... I don't know what to do, I've got to clear my head, thanks for listening to me."

"Any time, Captain," Jean says as Rogue walks out of the room.

**00000**

"_Captain's log, stardate 111008.3, we've arrived at the Vantu system as per our orders to meet up with the _Independence_._ _I've been trying to look into the crew of the other ship, beyond what Commander Prine has told me I haven't been able to find out much. What I do know is that they are associated with a special branch of Starfleet under the Command of Admiral Hawk, a less than well known Admiral who works in special ops. The _Independence_ is actually registered under his command, but the records are sealed, other than a mention of the Captain's name, Althea Delgado."_

"Ensign Wagner, take us out of warp," Rogue says.

"Taking us out of warp," Kurt says, as the ship drops out of warp in orbit of a Class Y planet, leaning forward Rogue can see the image of a ring structure in orbit.

"Ensign N'alae, where is the _Independence_?" Rogue asks.

"Coming up now, ma'am," an Athenan woman with dark skin and reddish hair reports, her fingers moving along the ops console.

"On screen," Rogue says, as the image of a sleak vessel with a saucer section attached to a neck with long nacelles appears. "_Verne_ class, go figure. Hail the _Independence_, Ensign."

"They're responding, putting it on screen now," N'alae says, and the image of a woman with long black hair and blue streaks appears.

"Captain Delgado, this is Captain Rogue of the USS _Darwin_," Rogue says, trying to at least be polite.

"_Ah, Captain Rogue, welcome to the party _Darwin_," _Althea says. _"Welcome to Vantu Corma, our preliminary scans say that its been abandoned about 300 years."_

"Remy wonders why they left," Remy says, looking curious. "Probably some sort of disaster, are we sure that we should be checking this out, things like this are normally not abandoned unless there's a good reason."

"_I guess you have a point,"_ Althea says, shaking her head. _"Regardless, we still have our orders."_

"All right, Commander LeBeau, prepare a schedule for away teams down to the ring," Rogue says. "What's the scans telling you about the composition of the ring itself."

"_My sisters have already run scans of the ringworld,"_ Althea answers. _"Standard for the Corma-class rings, M class atmosphere, flora and fauna, the ring is primarily ocean though, with the exception of small islands that dot the ring. Its strange really, I didn't think the Shaarot would build a structure that would be covered with water."_

"Well, whatever reason they have, I'm sure we can figure it out once we get down there," Kurt says.

Rogue gets up out of her chair. "All right, coordinate with the _Independence_, lets find out everything we can about this ring."

"_All right Captain, see you ringside, _Independence _out,"_ Althea says, and cuts the communication.

**00000**

Half an hour later, Rogue taps the door chime button to Katrin's quarters, a minute later the Bajoran Chief Engineer answers the door. "Oh, Captain, I wasn't expecting you to visit," Katrin says, a little surprised to see Rogue there.

"Commander Prine, I'm sorry for dropping in on you like this," Rogue says. "Can I come in?"

"I guess, I normally don't have visitors, so sorry if its kind of a mess," Katrin says, motioning Rogue in, there are a few clothes strewn around the quarters. "Give me a moment, and watch out for Lockheed."

"Lockheed, who's..." Rogue says, turning around to look at Katrin's bed, and practically jumps out of her skin when she see's a small purple dragon laying on the bed, he looks up, blinking at Rogue. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, he was a gift from a friend on a trip to Berengaria VII," Katrin says embarassed as she comes back in from the bathroom. "He's getting kind of cooped up in here, do you think maybe he could get some air down on the Ringworld?"

"Well, I dunno..." Rogue says, looking at Lockheed. "All right, but as long as you don't let it get in the way of your job. You'll be accompanying me and Lieutenant Wilde down to the structure to help us investigate the Shaarot facilities."

"All right, I'll join you down there," Katrin says, glancing at the bathroom.

"Commander, is everything all right?" Rogue asks, glancing at the bathroom, when a man with shaggy brown hair, wearing an unzipped uniform jacket steps out.

"Katrin, can I come out..." he says, and realizes that Rogue is standing there, he blushes embarassed, zipping up his jacket. "Captain, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you where there."

"Its all right, Commander," Rogue says, raising an eyebrow.

"Captain Rogue, this is Commander Lance Alvers, the _Independence_'s First Officer," Katrin says.

"Nice to meet you, Captain," Lance says, offering a handshake, and Rogue nervously takes it.

"Sorry Captain, if I had known you where coming to visit..." Katrin says.

"Don't worry about it Commander, what you do on your own time is your business," Rogue says, shaking her head. "We probably should get to the transporter room, and you Commander Alvers should get back to the _Independence_."

"Yes ma'am," Lance says, and heads out, followed by Rogue and Katrin.

**00000**

On Vantu Corma on an island in the ocean with an old building that looks like its mostly made of metal with some rock, Rogue covers her eyes from the glare from the sun that was in the distance. "What do you make of it, Lieutenant Wilde?" She asks, looking at Risty.

"Definitely Shaarot in origin," Risty says, running scans of the building. "Materials conform to known Shaarot buildings reported by the _Constance_ and the _Nautilus_, building looks a bit older than known Shaarot buildings, definitely older than them."

"Interesting," Rogue says, shaking her head a little. "What about um, the triplets, have they figured anything out yet?"

"They think they've found a console, Commander Prine is working on accessing the files now," Risty says. "Could give us some answers if it is anything."

"Do you have any theories as to why they left?" Rogue asks.

"Not sure yet to be honest," Risty says. "Could be anything, might be solar radiation, might have been weather, who knows, maybe the Shaarot just felt like leaving."

"Interesting," Rogue says, as they start to walk up into the building. "All one big mystery here, I guess at least there won't ever be a dull day here on the _Darwin._"

"That's certainly true," Althea says, coming up to them. "Things are certainly never dull on the _Independence_."

"Captain Delgado," Rogue says with a nod.

"Captain Rogue, quite the view isn't it?" Althea says, motioning out towards the ocean, mostly miles and miles of water all around, with a few dots of islands in the distance. "Its hard to believe that its all artificial, it looks so real."

"The Shaarot do impressive work, if its them who built them," Rogue says. "I recall reading a report from Captain Telsi Dax about the ringworld in the Timu system showing evidence of a pre-Shaarot civilization. Its possible that someone else built the Ring structures."

"Maybe, for all we know it could have been Cobra," Althea grumbles as they enter the building, there's not much to see, just a console, Katrin is working with three women that look identical, other than their hairstyles. "Daria, Quinn, Brittany, this is Captain Rogue from the _Darwin_, Captain, my sisters and the Chief Science Officers on the _Independence_, Daria, Quinn, and Brittany."

"Chief Science Officers?" Rogue asks, she hadn't ever heard of three people holding the same position before.

"We have a special exception thanks to Admiral Hawk," Daria says.

"Yep, we work best together, so we share the responsibility," Quinn adds.

"Nice to meet you Captain Rogue," Brittany says.

"Uh, nice to meet you three," Rogue says. "So, how's it going on the console?"

"We should be done soon, ma'am," Katrin reports. "Thanks to Trinity's help we'll be done with this soon enough."

"Yeah, but there's something strange about this," Daria says. "Most structures the Shaarot use on these structures are much larger than this, this is basically this room, and one or two upstairs."

"The Shaarot are unpredictable I suppose," Rogue says. "I mean we don't know very much about them at all."

"Tell me about it, I remember when my father went off to fight the Shaarot," Althea says. "He's told me a few stories."

"Hey, I think we've got it," Katrin says, and inters the final series of commands into the console and suddenly the floor starts moving down. "What the heck?"

**00000**

"Commander LeBeau, I'm picking up a sudden power surge in the Shaarot structure!" N'alae says suddenly, as Remy gets up.

"Hail the away team," Remy orders, as the commlink turns on. "_Darwin_ to the Away Team, is everything all right down there?"

"_Well, we apparently triggered a lift of some sort, and we're moving down through the island itself,"_ Rogue answers.

"_Well, that solves the mystery of why the structure looks so small,"_ Daria comments. _"And now Brittany and Quinn owe me 5 strips of latinum each."_

"_Don't remind us!" _The other two say at the same time, Remy and N'alae exchange glances.

"So, anything to report down there?" Remy asks, trying to get the attention back to the structure.

"_Not really sure... wait, we're coming out from under the island,"_ Rogue reports.

**00000**

"Whoa..." Althea says as the lift goes down, outside of the tube is a large expanse of a city that seems to be made up of Shaarot buildings. Its mostly protected by a large shield dome that covers mostly the city center that they are descending into.

"I had no idea that it was this extensive," Risty says shocked. "The power source must be self contained, the Shaarot are clever."

"Yeah, but why didn't our scans pick it up in the first place?" Althea asks.

"Well, I'll have to coordinate with my counterpart on the _Independence_, but I'll bet if we adjusted our scanners, we'd find a scattering field built into that shield dome," Katrin says.

"_Captain, we're starting to lose the transporter lock on you,"_ Remy reports over the commlink. _"Starting.. to... break..."_

"Commander LeBeau?" Rogue asks, tapping her combadge, it beeps, but gets no answer. "Great..."

"We must be entering the scattering field," Daria says. "I don't think we'll be able to contact the _Darwin _or the _Independence _until we leave it."

"Is there any way to turn this lift around?" Rogue asks, and the officers shake their heads. "Of course not, that would be too easy wouldn't it?"

**000000**

"Ensign Roland?" Remy asks, walking into the astrometrics lab, which is in darkness other than the screen. "Computer, bring lighting up to normal levels."

The lighting in the room returns to normal, getting a scream out of the other inhabitant of the lab, Jess turns around, covering her eyes. "Oh, ensign, sorry, Remy didn't mean to.." Remy says.

"Its all right, give me a minute," Jess says, moving her hand a little, irises eyes going from black to white. "I work better in the dark, part of my mutation includes improved eyesight in the dark, unfortunately when I suddenly go from light to dark, I'm temporary blinded."

"Remy understands, Remy's sorry for not warning you," Remy says.

"What can I help you with, Commander?" Jess asks.

"Remy remembers from your file that you grew up next door to the Captain," Remy says. "I was wondering, what was she like?"

"Yeah, we where friends growing up, I was a brunette back then," Jess chuckles, continuing to run her scans of the ring. "She and Irene where living next door when we moved in, Rogue, Marie was about my age so my parents insisted that we get to know each other. She was always the quiet one you know, its weird looking back, she was home schooled by her adopted mother, never knew her real parents."

"I see," Remy says. "Anything else you can tell me?"

"Not much else, we where friends sure, but it was a pretty uneventful childhood growing up next to her," Jess says. "I remember we used to lie in the backyard, looking up at the stars trying to recognize the star systems we learned about in school. We always dreamed of traveling to the stars, which is why we joined Starfleet."

"Ah, of course, Remy joined Starfleet for much the same reason," Remy says.

"So, why are you so curious about Rogue?" Jess says, and Remy shifts a little, getting a giggle out of Jess. "You've got a crush on her don't you?"

"Well, I don't, I... Hey, something just came up on the scans!" Remy says, pointing at the screen, and Jess turns around, bringing up the data.

"Good call, lets see what we've got," Jess says, inputting commands and bringing up an image on the screen. "That's not possible."

**00000**

Down beneath the ocean inside the structure, the away team has split up, Rogue and Risty are investigating a series of tunnels that makes up a road system throughout one area of the buildings. Rogue moves ahead a little, then turns around and doesn't see Risty walking with her anymore.

"Lieutenant Wilde?" Rogue asks, calling out, tapping he commbadge. "Captain Rogue to Lieutenant Wilde, where are you?"

She hears a cawing suddenly, and she looks up to see a black bird descending on her, and suddenly it shifts into the blue skinned woman, landing gracefully on the ground, and giving Rogue a smile while Rogue draws her phaser.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lieutenant Wilde?" Rogue demands.

"I am Mystique, I am here representing a power greater than your little X-Men," Mystique says, stepping forward, and Rogue instinctively moves backward. "Admiral Xavier is a fool, he thinks that just because Starfleet's letting him play his little games, that things will be like that forever. They won't need Mutants forever, and one day you will be cast aside like trash!"

"That's not true," Rogue says, this was hard for her to take, why was this woman telling her this? "Why do you care what side I'm on Mystique?"

"That doesn't matter," Mystique says. "You will come to understand, if you want to come, then come to the Asteroid."

"What do you..." Rogue says, and Mystique runs off, and Rogue follows close behind. Mystique goes around a corner, and nearly runs into Risty as she comes around.

"Captain, is everything okay?" Risty asks.

"I don't know, lets get everyone else, we're leaving," Rogue says, and taps her commbadge to contact the rest of the away team.

**00000**

"_Captain's log, supplemental, we have returned to the _Darwin_ and the _Independence_, after the encounter with Mystique, I need to talk to Admiral Xavier, but first it seems that Ensign Roland has found something on the ring's surface."_

"That's, strange," Rogue says looking at the data on the main viewscreen. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, there's nothing else it can be," Jess says.

"I see, then that's..." Rogue starts to say.

"Captain, I'm picking up a massive object leaving the ring!" Logan says shocked.

"Put it on screen," Rogue says, as the image of the ring appears on the screen, and a massive ship that appears similar to a huge metallic arrowhead with what appears to be a city on the top of it. "That's, a V'tok'ir..."

"A Telsoth City Ship, how did that get here..." Remy says, shocked at the sight of the massive ship, they had only seen pictures of the V'tok'ir, which had been encountered by the USS _Helen_ in the Triangulum Galaxy before. The City Ships had never been seen in the Milky Way before, now the question was how did it get there.

"We're being hailed by that, thing," N'alae says.

"On screen," Rogue says, and the image of a man wearing red armor and a helmet, with a purple cape, his face obscured appears. "I am Captain Rogue of the Federation Starship _Darwin_, what exactly is going on here?"

"_Who I am is not important, my message is,"_ the man says. _"The crews of your ships are Mutants who are disillusioned to believe that the Federation has their best interests at heart. I offer you sanctuary on my grand ship, no need to fear what these humanoids will do to us."_

"Great, a megalomaniac..." Rogue mutters, but most of the people on the bridge look worried.

"_Among you are traitors, mutants who chose to betray me because of misconceptions,"_ the man continues. _"This is their last chance to rejoin us. Our war with the humanoids has begun, and it will not end until mutants are dominant!"_

"Okay, I've had enough, cut the transmission," Rogue says, as the man vanishes. "Anyone wanna tell me exactly who that was?"

"That was, Magneato," Remy says slowly. "Myself and some others used to work for him, he's supposed to be dead."

"Well, apparently he isn't," Rogue says.

**00000**

"_Magneato is back? This is, troubling,"_ Xavier says, Rogue had contacted him over subspace and was talking to him in her quarters.

"Admiral, is there anything you're not telling me about this?" Rogue says, rubbing her forehead.

"_Rogue, I believed that he was dead, just like everyone else,"_ Xavier says, shaking his head. _"A year ago the crew of the _Darwin_ encountered him on an abandoned space station, the station was destroyed, and there was no evidence he escaped."_

"Apparently he did," Rogue says. "And then there's something else, a woman calling herself Mystique came up to me on Vantu Corma. She might have been working for Magneato."

"_Mystique, that is troubling,"_ Xavier says. _"Yes, she was involved with Magneato before, but I wonder why she came after you..."_

"Yet another unanswered question I guess," Rogue says, pausing a moment. "Though, there was something familiar about her."

"_Be careful Rogue, Mystique is a Shapeshifter, that makes her very dangerous," _Xavier says. _"She might even be on board the _Darwin_."_

"I will, Admiral," Rogue says. "_Darwin_ out."

The door chimes. "Come in," Rogue says, as Jess comes in. "Jess, good to see you again, how are things going down in Astrometrics?"

"Pretty ordinary actually," Jess says. "Look, Rogue, we're going to get through this, I'm here for you."

"Jess, I really don't know what to do," Rogue says. "You're my oldest friend Jess, I missed having talks when we where separated by Starfleet."

"Well, we're back together," Jess says with a nod. "You know, I think you've got a secret admirer on board."

"Oh yes, wonderful, can't touch anyone, but someone's interested in me," Rogue grumbles.

"Is that so hard to believe, I mean you are a very, beautiful woman," Jess says. "Whenever you need someone to talk to who isn't Counselor Grey, I'm here for you."

"Of course," Rogue says, giving Jess a weak smile. "And Jess, if you want, you can call me Marie."

"All right, Marie," Jess smiles.

**00000**

"_Does she suspect you, Mystique?"_ Magneato asks over an encrypted communication to Mystique in a room that's pretty ordinary for Starfleet Quarters.

"Not yet," Mystique answers. "And it should stay that way, she might be smart, but she won't be able to unmask me as easily as she might hope. And we've already sewn the seeds of doubt in her mind, she'll be one of us even if she doesn't know it."

"_Excellent, this is only the beginning,"_ Magneato says.

**00000**

_**And so ends chapter one of Star Trek: Darwin, if you know about the Misfits, you're probably wondering where the rest of them are, but don't worry, they'll appear at some point.**_

_**Next chapter, the crew of the **_**Darwin**_** heads out of Shaarot territory and makes a stop at Deep Space 12 and Bak'u. But when the Misfits come for a visit and the **_**Darwin **_**gets an unexpected new crew member, come back next time in, "Family Matters."**_

_**Be there.**_


	2. Family Matters

_Well, its time for chapter 2, enjoy guys, this will introduce a character that I made exclusively for this fanfic, though you never know, she might show up somewhere._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, GI Joe, or any Misfits characters._

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**FAMILY MATTERS**

**0000000000**

"_When it all comes down to it,_

_What is important is family matters."_

**0000000000**

**00000**

"_Captain's log, Stardate 111030.2, we're on our way out of this area of space, which means we have to pass through the Bak'u system. As such, we're making a stop by Deep Space 12, to get an overhaul of the ship's systems, and Doctor M'koi has called me to sick bay to go over the results of my physical, probably not a good sign if he didn't want to discuss it over the commlink."_

"Doctor M'koi?" Rogue asks, coming into Sick Bay. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Captain Rogue, its good to see you well," M'koi says, coming up to her carrying a PADD. "Well, I was going over your physical, and I found something interesting."

"Oh, and what's that?" Rogue asks.

"This," M'koi says, inputting a command, and a DNA strand appears on a screen, M'koi points towards several parts of the strand on the screen. "This is your DNA, at first glance it appears to be the DNA of a Mutant Human, but these..."

He inputs another command, and several parts of the DNA is highlighted.

"These nucleotide sequences are part of Bajoran DNA," M'koi says.

"Bajoran, how's that possible, I'm human," Rogue asks.

"I'm not sure, the DNA is paternal apparently, maybe for some reason your Bajoran traits where suppressed," M'koi says. "It seems, illogical to me that someone would do something like this."

"I agree," Rogue says, rubbing her chin.

"You never knew your biological parents, right?" M'koi asks.

"Yeah, from my earliest memories I was raised by Irene," Rogue says, looking worried. "And when I tried to ask her about my real parents, she always changed the subject. How exactly did this never come up before that I'm really half Bajoran?"

"I'm not sure, all your medical records do say that you're human," M'koi says. "I'm guessing someone interfered with the results, but whoever was there to change the reports or whatever isn't aboard, so we got the correct results."

"I, don't know what to say about this really," Rogue says. "I think I need to go clear my head a little."

"All right then, Captain I prescribe a trip to the Metreon Cloud," M'koi says, and Rogue shrugs and heads out of sick bay. M'koi takes a seat at his desk and sends a subspace communication to Admiral Xavier. "Admiral, did you receive the information I sent you?"

"_Yes Doctor, and I find this troubling,"_ Xavier says. _"If those are her biological parents, then we might have a situation on her hands. We cannot tell her this, not yet."_

"I'm not sure that is logical, she might react negatively if we don't," M'koi says.

"_I know, M'koi, but if we're not careful, we might push her into the enemy's camp,"_ Xavier says, folding his hands. _"I'm sending the _Blackbird_ to rendezvous with you, Captain Summers might be able to help more."_

"Understood," M'koi says with a nod.

**00000**

The Metreon Cloud was one of the more popular destinations on Deep Space 12, several members of the _Darwin _crew was there relaxing. Rogue takes a seat at the bar, making sure that her gloves where secure as she glances around.

"Mind if we join you?" Risty asks, coming up to Rogue with Jess in tow.

"Sure, go ahead," Rogue says, motioning to the two empty seats. "You'll have to forgive me, I've got a lot of thinking I have to do."

"Really, about what?" Jess asks.

"You ever live your life thinking you're something you're not?" Rogue asks, shaking her head.

"Yes, but I'd rather not, discuss it," Risty says reluctantly.

"Its weird enough being a mutant, that I can handle," Rogue says. "Found out today that apparently, I'm half-Bajoran, which of course is fine, I like Bajorans, nice people, but would have been nice for someone to have told me."

"I see," Jess says, and exchanges glances with Risty, who looks uncomfortable. "Marie, I don't know what to say to that to be honest, what matters is that you're still you."

"Yeah, I guess," Rogue says, playing with a strand of white hair. "I'm just getting tired of finding out things now instead of years ago when Irene could have told me, what's next, I'm really the result of a genetic experiment created by terrorists bent on galactic domination?"

"I hope not," Jess says with a shrug. There's a sudden commotion which draws the attention of the three officers, not to mention everyone else, a little girl with brown hair, wearing a simple dress runs in followed by three security officers, the little girl ducks behind Rogue's chair because she's the closest to her, shivering with fright.

"What's goin' on?" Rogue asks, getting out of her chair to defend the girl, the three officers snap to attention.

"Ma'am, the child was, involved in an incident a few minutes in her quarters on the station," one of the officers says, while the little girl pokes her head out from behind Rogue. "They where found in a coma, she admitted that it happened after she touched them, and then she just, you know, bolted."

"No wonder the poor kid's terrified, stand down you three, I'll take care of this," Rogue says, and the three officers reluctantly leave. Rogue bends down, and gently takes the girl's hand in her's, the girl cringes a little, looking up at Rogue worried. "Hey, don't worry about it, you're safe now, my name's Marie, what's yours?"

"S-Sierra, Sierra Joyce," Sierra says nervously. "What's wrong with me?"

"Sierra, nothing's wrong with you, you're a mutant," Rogue says, trying her hardest to explain this, she was still having a hard time understanding the whole thing herself. "It means you where born differently from everyone else."

"Are you a Mutant too, Marie?" Sierra asks, looking up at Rogue with wonder in her blue eyes, she recognized that there was something different about this woman.

"That's right Sierra, why don't we go back to my ship, we'll have the doctor check you out," Rogue says, and Sierra nods silently, taking her hand. "Jess, Lieutenant Wilde, I'm going back to the _Darwin_, you two can stay if you want."

"All right, Marie," Jess says as Rogue and Sierra head out. "I gotta say, I didn't expect that, she seems to be bonding with the kid."

"Yeah, that's good, seems like the kid needs some help," Risty says. "If you'll excuse me Ensign, I have to finish up a letter to my folks back in Manchester."

"All right," Jess says as Risty walks off, she glances around, wondering why everyone was suddenly leaving.

**00000**

"Well hey there kiddo," a female doctor with sandy brown hair tied into a ponytail says as Sierra sits up on the biobed, she had calmed down considerably, and was looking around in wonder, she hadn't seen the inside of a _Tesla_ class ship before.

Rogue pulls the doctor aside. "Listen, Doctor Ducaine, just be careful, I think she has the same powers as me," she says, looking at Sierra worriedly, Melissa nods, and puts on a pair of gloves just in case.

"Okay Sierra," Melissa says, moving forward and taking out a medical tricorder and scanning Sierra. "Interesting."

"What?" Sierra asks, tilting her head curiously. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, I'm not really sure about these readings, but it seems that the Captain is right, you two do share a common mutation," Melissa says. "What should we do, Captain?"

"To be honest Doctor, I have no idea," Rogue says, rubbing her temples. "Thank goodness the Admiral's coming, maybe he'll be able to help."

**00000**

"_Another mutant with her abilities you say, interesting,"_ Magneato says, Mystique was doing another check in from her mysterious location.

"Yes, I must say that another Rogue caught me off guard," Mystique says, then glares at Magneato. "Magneato, you didn't..."

"_You assume too much, Mystique, such mutations can be natural,"_ Magneato says. _"This child may yet be of use to us, if she bonds with the Rogue then it will be easier to turn them both to our side. And what of Destiny, have you heard from her?"_

"Not since leaving Earth," Mystique says, Irene had dropped off the grid after Mystique left, completely vanished along with her possessions. "I don't like this, if she reaches Xavier, then everything could be exposed."

"_Yes, which is why we have to make the necessary precautions,"_ Magneato says. _"Xavier will be arriving at Deep Space 12 soon on board his personal ship, it would be better if there was an accident."_

"It will be done, Magneato," Mystique answers.

"_Its nothing personal to Charles, its just business," _Magneato says, and cuts the communication.

Mystique turns off the screen, and picks up a picture on the dresser, it had been taken years ago but she still kept it. The picture was of a teenaged Rogue along with a young woman with short black hair, as she activates it the two are smiling and laughing. Mystique sighs and sets it back down, a tear falls from her eye.

**00000**

"Admiral, thank you for coming," Rogue says, shaking Xavier's hand as he comes into the Galley, which was the ship's lounge area, he's accompanied by a taller man with short brown hair, wearing a pair of ruby red sunglasses, also wearing a Captain's uniform.

"Captain Rogue, this is Captain Scott Summers, he commands the _Blackbird_," Xavier says, motioning to his companion.

"Nice to meet you Captain, the Admiral has told me a lot about you," Scott says, shaking Rogue's hand.

"Likewise, Captain," Rogue says. "Look, Admiral, we kind of have a situation..."

Xavier listens intently as Rogue explains the situation with Sierra, when she finishes, Xavier sighs a little. "Yes, I received a message from the Station Commander about a mutant child, I was hoping that the child's parents would be more accepting, but apparently they are..." Xavier trails off.

"She's got no one, doesn't she?" Rogue asks, looking behind her where Sierra is looking out the window, Sierra had covered up for the most part. "Admiral, what should we do?"

"She's going to need a role model Rogue, someone to help her through this transition," Xavier says. "Commanders Monroe and Grey are talking with the girl's parents to get custody transferred, I don't think there will be much of a problem, but there is still the matter of who will take care of her."

"Well, I'm sure whoever it is will take good care of her," Rogue says with a sigh, as Xavier and Scott look at her expectantly. "What are you two looking at me for?"

"Rogue, the kid's bonded with you," Scott says. "Listen, you and her have the same powers, you're both pretty new to the whole thing, think about it, you could learn together."

"Scott's right Rogue, you are the role model she needs," Xavier adds.

"All right, I'll do it," Rogue says, and heads off to talk to Sierra.

"Are you sure about this, Admiral? I mean I read her record, the Rogue isn't exactly the most stable of mutants," Scott asks, turning to Xavier. "I still think you should have left me in command of the _Darwin_."

"Scott, Rogue needs a chance to prove herself," Xavier says. "As for her record, I'll admit she's not the most stable of individuals, but you should give her a chance."

"I dunno professor, I just get the feeling that there's a lot more to that girl than we know," Scott says, leaning on the wall. "And that worries me."

**00000**

Meanwhile back in the Metreon Cloud, Jess is talking with a young woman with brown hair and slightly tanned skin, Amanda Sefton was in the science division with her, and they had become friends.

"So how are things between you and Kurt?" Jess asks, Amanda and Kurt where together, not married yet, but there where rumors flying around, especially in the Science division where Jess was notorious for being a gossip.

"Oh, you know, we're taking it slow," Amanda says with a shrug. "Kurt's cute and all, and he's a really good kisser."

"Yeah, well I'm happy for you Amanda," Jess says with a smile.

"Still no luck on the dating circuit for you?" Amanda asks, Jess' love life or lack there of was no secret on the ship.

"Don't remind me," Jess grumbles. "I'm starting to get desperate here, I'd almost settle for Pitero at this point."

As if on cue, the doors to the Metreon Cloud open up and a gust of wind blows past, and then stops by Jess and Amanda's table, standing there is a Bajoran man with short white hair, with an annoying grin on his face.

"You called?" He says with a cackle.

"Oh great, I didn't really mean that Pitero, get lost!" Jess says, forming a ball of darkness and tossing it at Pitero, who dodges it.

"Ooh, too slow!" Pitero laughs, then gulps as he gets thrown into the wall by an unseen force, a Bajoran woman with short black hair, wearing a red coat over her security uniform steps in, she doesn't look very happy with Pitero right now. "Ow, Wani was that really necessary?"

"Yes, totally necessary," Wani says, shaking her head. "I can't leave you alone for five seconds, can I?"

"Aw, you always have to ruin my fun," Pitero pouts.

"Of course I do, I'm your sister, its my job," Wani counters with a snicker.

"Do you ever get the feeling that we're not really needed in this conversation?" Jess asks Amanda, getting a shrug from the other woman as the Bajoran twins argue. "Another fun day in the Mutant Starfleet."

"These two causing you trouble?" A voice says, and then a figure that at first glance looks like they might be a Caitan, but is clearly more of a cross between an Earth tiger and a humanoid pops up, having snuck up on the two mutants, she wasn't wearing a typical Starfleet uniform, instead it more resembles more of a bikini with the colors of a science officer and lieutenant pips.

"Alice, don't sneak up on us like that!" Jess says, getting a giggle out of the cat-like mutant. "What's got you so happy?"

"You'll never guess who just arrived on the station," Alice says.

"I dunno, maybe Admiral Xavier?" Jess asks, rolling her eyes a little as if that was obvious.

"No, the USS _Persephone_ just docked," Alice says, the _Persephone_ under the command of Captain Drash Elia, who was one of the more pro-mutant Starfleet Captains, and was a close friend of the Misfits.

"Captain Drash is here?" Jess asks surprised. "I thought the _Persephone_ was on the other side of the Quadrant."

"Apparently they're crossing through here on their way to continue more negotiations with the Shaarot Confederacy," Wani says, overhearing the conversation. "Admiral Hawk briefed us, there's concern about the Shaarot rebels making a move against the Captain after the encounter with her two years ago."

"Of course," Jess says. "I should get back to the _Darwin_, I need to... finish checking the astrometrics scans of the Briar Patch remnant."

They watch Jess head off. "She totally digs me," Pitero says, and the girls roll their eyes.

"More like she's off to get in good with a certain striped Captain," Amanda chuckles, getting a look from the twins. "What, they're old friends."

**00000**

"I don't see why you want her really," Sierra's father, George says, Rogue, Xavier, Sierra, Scott, and Jean are on the USS _Blackbird _in the Admiral's office, talking to Sierra's parents. Sierra shrinks down into her chair, not making eye contact with her parents, while Rogue reassuringly squeezes her hand. "She's... different, Admiral you can't be serious."

"I am quite serious," Xavier says. "Just because Sierra is different doesn't mean that she should be abandoned."

"Mr. Joyce, I know this period is difficult for you, but you have to think about what is best for Sierra," Jean says.

"She hurt us," Janet, Sierra's mother says.

"I didn't mean to," Sierra says meekly. "I didn't know that would happen."

"That's no excuse," George says, clearly he was angry.

"Mr. Joyce, your daughter will be well taken care of on board the USS _Darwin_, Captain Rogue is one of our finest officers," Scott says. "Like you said, she is different, we all are."

"George, maybe we should," Janet says. "These people could help Sierra, there's not much we can do for her, maybe we should give them custody."

George looks reluctant for a moment. "What do you think Captain," he says, looking at Rogue. "There's one person here who's life this will impact just as much as Sierra's, what do you want Captain?"

"Well..." Rogue says reluctantly, looking at Sierra and the others. "While I'm not sure that I'm the most qualified to raise a child, me and Sierra share a common bond," she says, smiling a little. "I will understand if you say no, she is your daughter after all."

"Captain Rogue and Sierra share the same mutation," Xavier explains. "Its extremely rare for a mutation like Rogue's, but it means that she is in a unique position to help Sierra. Because they share the same mutation, they can work together on being able to overcome its limitations."

"Fine, take her," George says, and Jean hands them a PADD and they sign it over without further argument. Janet bends down, and carefully places her hand on Sierra's hand.

"Sierra, you be a good girl for Captain Rogue," Janet says.

"Will I ever see you again?" Sierra asks.

"I don't know, we'll see," Janet says.

Sierra hugs Janet, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry mommy, I didn't mean to hurt you," Sierra says.

Janet pauses and carefully wraps her arms around Sierra. "Its okay, it'll be okay," she says.

**00000**

"_Captain's log supplemental, its official now that I have adopted Sierra Joyce, I didn't expect to become a mother, even if the child is just adopted. I'm not really sure if I'll be able to cut it as a mother, but I am going to try my best, and I'll have help, Jess at least will be able to help me. I want to do my best, to help out Sierra."_

"And here's our home," Rogue says, carrying Sierra into her quarters that they now shared, she had a bed set up for Sierra. "What do you think of the _Darwin,_ Sierra?"

"Its amazing," Sierra says, she had been in awe of the large ship ever since she had arrived on board, Rogue had to smile, she sometimes wished she could see the world through the eyes of a child again. "I can't believe that I'm living here now."

"Yeah, I was overwhelmed by this ship when I first came aboard too," Rogue says. "I must say I didn't expect to get a ship like this already, thanks to Admiral Xavier I guess."

"Marie, I... I'm not sure what to say, I mean I'm grateful that you adopted me, but its all very overwhelming to, you know, be a mutant," Sierra says.

"I know, it is pretty overwhelming," Rogue says. "But that's why we're here, to help learn more about our powers and how to help the Federation."

"Yeah..." Sierra says. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead," Rogue says.

"You're name is Marie right, why do they call you Rogue?" Sierra asks.

"Its, just a name I have," Rogue says, she didn't want to tell Sierra the whole story yet. "Kind of a nickname you know."

"Yeah, okay," Sierra says, as the door chime rings. "Who's that?"

"Probably Jess, she said she probably will be stopping by, come in," Rogue says and the doors open and Irene walks in, Rogue cringes. "Irene, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you," Irene says. "I know that things aren't the best between us Marie, but I still care about you."

"All right, well, come in, take a seat," Rogue says, motioning towards some chairs, and takes a seat with Sierra, while Irene sits across from her.

"Well hey there," Irene says giving Sierra a smile. "I'm Irene Adler, I'm Marie's adopted mother, what's your name?"

"Sierra Joyce," Sierra says, smiling weakly. "Its nice to meet you, Irene, I guess, then you're my new grandmother."

"I adopted Sierra today," Rogue explains, wrapping an arm around Sierra. "She'll be living with me aboard the _Darwin_."

"Well, welcome to the family then, Sierra," Irene smiles.

"Sierra, can you go into the other room, I need to talk to Irene about something," Rogue asks, and Sierra nods and heads into the other room.

"She has her mutation, doesn't she?" Irene asks.

"Is it that obvious?" Rogue asks. "She accidentally hurt her parents, and I agreed to take her in."

"I see," Irene says. "It'll be good for her to be able to learn with another mutant with the same powers, for both of you."

"That was the idea," Rogue says. "Irene, about what happened before... I overreacted, you raised me, and I didn't want to sound ungrateful."

"You where right, Rogue," Irene says, finally using Rogue's codename. "I should have told you the truth, but there are things you have to understand. The nature of your mutation means that people will want to use you, even hurt you so that they can get what they want."

"Irene, I could have taken it, I would have been more careful," Rogue says sighing. "And with Mystique and who knows who else after me now. I guess I should have seen this coming, Starfleet isn't exactly the most sane of organizations."

"No argument here, remember when we went to Aegis Station for a few months while I consulted on the station's construction?" Irene asks.

"I try to forget," Rogue groans, they had lived on Athena for awhile, and it was very, bizarre. "Well, still Starfleet has been good to me."

"Yeah, I can see that," Irene says. "Are you sure that you can take care of Sierra?"

"I'll have a lot of help," Rogue says. "Do you remember Jessica Roland? She works down in engineering, she's offered to help whenever she can."

As if on cue, the door chimes. "And that's probably her now, come in," Rogue says as Jess comes in.

"Oh, Ms. Adler, its good to see you again," Jess says, surprised to see Irene there. "I just came here to check up on Sierra, is she here?"

"She's in the bedroom," Rogue says, motioning towards the bedroom door. "You can go see her if you want, just be careful, she's still got a lot goin' on."

"Of course, I understand," Jess says, looking at the door, and walks into the bedroom.

"Do you think Sierra's going to be okay?" Rogue wonders out loud, looking at Irene.

"Rogue, you don't have to be a precog to recognize that you're going to be a good mom to that little girl," Irene says.

"Thanks Irene," Rogue says.

**00000**

Meanwhile on the _Blackbird_, Scott and Jean are walking through the halls of the ship, the two had grown close when they had served together on the _Darwin_ prior to being transferred to the _Blackbird_ following the mission involving Magneato the year before.

"Are we absolutely sure about this? Why would the Admiral put someone like the Rogue in charge of the _Darwin_," Scott says.

"Well, it was the Admiral's decision," Jean says. "She seems like a capable officer, even if she is a little... eccentric."

"A little eccentric? The woman does her own thing with no regard for the chain of command, she's broken every rule on the books, and not to mention her powers," Scott says. "I dunno, she just seems likes he might be more of a problem than an ally."

"That's a bit harsh," Jean says. "Sure, Mystique is after her, but she's still one of us, and she's been through a lot lately."

"Yeah, but what about what the Admiral told us, she could be a threat to the X-Men," Scott says. "The last thing we need is another dangerous enemy that would pose a threat to us, and she's..."

"Don't judge someone based on their blood, she can't choose her family any more than you can," Jean says, getting a grumble from Scott. "Come on, lets go and get something to drink."

"Fine," Scott says, and walks off, the two don't notice that a black haired woman is watching them. Once she's certain that no one else is around, she shifts into Mystique.

"Fools, the galaxy will be better off without the lot of you," Mystique says, grasping a locket, she opens it to look at two pictures. "Time to finish my job."

She turns back into her black haired form, taking out a PADD she heads out.

**00000**

"Hey there, you must be Sierra," Jess says, taking a seat on the chair, Sierra looks up from a picture she's drawing. "I'm Jess, I'm a friend of Marie's."

"Nice to meet you I guess," Sierra says, going back to drawing, Jess leans over, the picture is crude, but she recognizes that one of the figures as Rogue.

"That's a very nice picture, Sierra," Jess says. "Do you like living with Marie?"

"She's nice," Sierra says. "Nicer than my parents where, they act nice for everyone else, but they never really cared about me."

"Don't say that Sierra, deep down they probably did," Jess says. "Parents are just complicated, they sometimes don't show their love as well as they should."

"I guess..." Sierra says.

"But you couldn't ask for a better guardian than Marie," Jess says. "We grew up together, and she's a good woman, she'll take good care of you."

"Yeah," Sierra says as Jess scoots over next to her.

"Hey kid, do you like magic?" Jess asks, Sierra looks up curiously. "Okay, nothing up my sleeves," she says, rolling up her sleeves, then reaches over, and pulls a strip of latinum out of Sierra's hair.

"Wow, that was cool!" Sierra says in awe.

"Oh, I'm not done yet," Jess says, and reaches into her pockets and takes out a coin, she grabs a salt shaker off the table and a napkin, she sets the coin down and the salt shaker on it, finishing up with covering them both with the napkin. "I learned this trick from the Criss Angel Magic holonovels, can you tap it three times for me sugah?"

Sierra nods and taps the top three times. "Feels pretty sturdy," she says.

"That's what you think, now watch," Sierra says, moving the saltshaker back, the coin is still there. "Hey, what's goin' on here..."

"I don't get it," Sierra says, looking at the coin confused.

"I don't get it, something should have happened," Jess says, moving the saltshaker back over it, and then pushes her hand down, and it collapses, she pulls her hand up with a smile, holding the saltshaker in it, and Sierra claps.

"How'd you do that?" Sierra asks.

"Nuh-uh, a magician never reveals her tricks," Jess giggles. "And this," she says, picking up the coin and running it over her fingers. "Is a magic coin, that's all you need to know."

Sierra pouts a bit, as the door opens and Rogue comes in. "Jess, we need to get to the _Blackbird_, Mystique is gonna try and kill the Admiral," Rogue says.

**00000**

The doors to the _Blackbird_'s engineering section opens, Rogue followed by Katrin and a guy with short red hair enters.

"Irene said that its in the main console," Rogue says as the two engineering officers head for the main console.

"Mystique is a clever programmer, from what I've read," the male engineer says, Webber Torque was the _Independence_'s chief Engineer, and preferred to be called Arcade. "There's something inside the console, so she could be trying anything."

"Probably trying to create a warp core breach," Katrin adds. "Like I said, she's good, could be anywhere by now."

"Yeah, we've got Logan and Spirit working on tracking her down," Rogue says. "She won't be on the _Blackbird_ anymore, but we've stopped all outgoing and incoming ship traffic, she won't be able to hide for very long."

"She might be hiding on the _Darwin_," Katrin suggests. "I mean we first encountered here on Vantu Corma, she could have beamed down with one of the away teams."

"Already thought of that, they searched both the _Darwin_ and the _Independence_, first," Arcade says. "Probably going to make it look like an accident, destroying the ship is a forensic countermeasure probably."

"We're assuming that Mystique isn't still aboard," Rogue says, checking the internal scanners. "I'm going to go search for her myself, you two keep working."

"Yes Captain," Katrin and Arcade says, continuing their work while Rogue heads out.

**00000**

Rogue places her hand on her phaser as she moves down the hallway, the hallways where mostly clear of personnel, she looks over each person as she passed them. She wasn't as good as a tracker as some people, but she still knew a few tricks. As she goes past one officer who has her back turned to Rogue, she stops, there seemed something familiar about her, she narrows her eyes and places her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Turn around slowly with your hands up," Rogue says, placing her hand on her phaser, the woman slowly turns around, she has short black hair and wearing a security uniform. "Raven Darkholme, I should have known."

"So glad you remember me, Rogue," Raven grins, shifting into Mystique. "After all, a face you haven't seen in 15 years."

"Well, lets just say I have a good memory," Rogue says, watching Mystique closely. "Why are you still here if you wanted to destroy the ship?"

"Because I knew you couldn't resist getting involved," Mystique says. "You're always meddling in our affairs, that makes you a threat to those that I represent."

"So what then, you want me to get killed too?" Rogue snaps, she couldn't stand Mystique showing up like this, trying to get under her skin. "What the hell is your game Mystique?"

"We want you, Rogue," Mystique says with a wicked grin. "Xavier is going to waste your talents here, the people I represent could use your talents to their full potential, both you and Sierra."

"Don't you lay a finger on Sierra!" Rogue snaps. "You touch her, and you'll never touch anyone again!"

"I hit a sensitive spot, huh?" Mystique smirks as Rogue's combadge chirps, she taps it.

"Rogue here," she answers.

"_Captain, we just found the file that Mystique entered, but its heavily encrypted, and only Mystique can stop it,"_ Katrin answers.

"All right Mystique, you have two choices, you can either come back with me to Main Engineering and shut off your program, or we'll do this the hard way," Rogue says, removing the glove on her right hand.

"You know that I can't tell you that, Rogue," Mystique sneers. "Go ahead, touch me, I dare you!"

Rogue hesitates for a moment, and then presses her bare hand against Mystique's face, the two scream as Rogue absorbs her, staying in contact long enough for Mystique to fall unconcious.

"_Captain, is everything okay?" _Katrin asks.

"Everything's fine, I got what we needed to save the ship," Rogue says, running back towards main engineering, leaving Mystique leaning against the wall.

**00000**

"I don't know how you plan to do this without Mystique," Arcade says as Rogue accesses the files. "Its voice encrypted, only Mystique can access it even if we knew the code."

"Don't worry about it, I have both," Rogue says, pressing the final commands.

"_30 seconds to warp core breach,"_ the computer reports as they access it.

"Computer, override program Raven Omega, code Zeta-121331441-Gamma," Rogue says, using Mystique's powers in order to change her voice so that she sounds like Mystique.

"_Warp core returning to normal levels,"_ the computer says, and Rogue leans back in relief.

"Neat trick, remind me to never tick you off," Arcade says.

"Now we just need to report to the Admiral that its all clear," Rogue says with a sigh of relief. "I'll contact him."

**00000**

In Mystique's location, she groans as she takes a seat by the computer console, opening up a line of communication with Magneato.

"_Mystique, I doubt you are sending me this message to give me good news,"_ Magneato says calmly.

"I got jumped by Rogue," Mystique says. "Thought she was bluffing, but she touched me and got the code."

"_You fool, you should have been more careful!" _Magneato shouts, looking angry. _"Did she find out anything else?"_

"I don't think so, sir," Mystique says. "I managed to keep the secrets from her by suppressing them in my mind, but her abilities are very, unpredictable."

"_Then, its possible that she got more memories than we realize," _Magneato says. _"Now it is more imperative than ever that we turn Rogue against Xavier, if she rejects us, we may have to kill her if we have no other choice."_

"Magneato, are you sure that is wise?" Mystique asks. "If we hurt her, then it could be detrimental to our plans."

"_We will have no choice, Rogue may be powerful, but if she knows enough about our operation, then she is a threat to it, and threats must be eliminating, no matter who they are,"_ Magneato says. _"No one isn't expendable Mystique, even you."_

"I'll report in when I have something," Mystique says, shutting off the communication. "We'll see who's expendable."

**00000**

Rogue leans over the bar in the Metreon Cloud, the _Darwin_ was undergoing its final upgrades, Rogue takes her glass and just stares at it for a moment as the door opens. She barely looks up as Scott walks up next to her.

"Scotch," he says, and the bartender nods, pouring the drink, he turns to look at Rogue. "Captain Rogue, listen, I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with since you arrived."

"Its all right Captain, I'm not exactly the easiest person to work with either," Rogue says. "You'll have to forgive me, I just went through a 3 hour debriefing on what I managed to get from Mystique's mind, a shame I couldn't tell them much."

"That bad huh?" Scott asks.

"Mystique's mind is a jumbled mess, I got a few images of some sort of base, so that's where we're being sent next," Rogue says with a sigh. "The _Darwin_ is almost ready, so I guess I'll be leaving soon."

"Rogue, if there's anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask," Scott says. "We're a team, the Admiral always says that mutants need to stand united, and I let my petty feelings get in the way of that."

"That's, pretty big of you," Rogue says.

"Welcome to the X-Men, Rogue," Scott says, offering a handshake, and Rogue takes it.

"Thanks Captain Summers," Rogue smiles.

**00000**

"_Captain's log supplemental, I'm still sorting through all the memories that I got from Mystique, and a lot of them are a jumble that I'll probably never figure out. However, there is one thing that has appeared prominently, and its something that I want to take are of personally."_

Rogue walks down a hall on deck 4 of the _Darwin_ she stops in front of one of the crew quarters rooms, and presses the button for the door chime.

"Come in," is the answer, and Rogue walks in, Kurt is inside working on something. "Oh, Captain Rogue!" He says, getting up at attention.

"At ease Ensign, I ain't here as your Captain," Rogue says. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Uh, go ahead," Kurt says, motioning to a chair, and Rogue takes a seat. "Sorry, I was working on a letter to my parents back on Earth. Well, my adopted parents."

"Kurt, I have a, kind of personal question I need to ask you," Rogue says, getting a nod from Kurt. "Its kinda funny really, I was adopted too yah know, never knew my birth parents either... do you ever wonder who yours where?"

"Yeah, of course, a few times, my parents didn't know," Kurt says.

"Kurt, with the Admiral's help I was able to sort through my memories I absorbed from Mystique," Rogue says. "Which wasn't easy, the woman's mind is a mess, I only got bits and pieces of concrete memories, but I think I got a good idea of at least one thing. I looked at your file, your parents adopted you while they where living on Bajor, right?"

"Yeah, that's right, they where there after the whole thing with the Dominion taking over Deep Space Nine again," Kurt says.

"Kurt, I got what I think was a memory from Mystique, she was on Bajor at the same time," Rogue says. "Seems that she was workin' for Magneato back then, and she had a kid. Magneato did experiments on the baby, playing with his genetics in order to increase his mutant abilities."

"I see, but what does this have to do with me?" Kurt asks, but he was afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"Kurt, based on the memories that we managed to get together, Mystique is your biological mother," Rogue says, and Kurt proceeds to faint.

**00000**

"_Captain's log, stardate 111032.9, we are finally ready to go, following the memories left in my mind by Mystique, the _Darwin_ is going to the Quarren system. As far as we can tell, it is a target of Magneato's Acolytes, the only thing is that the Quarren system is uninhabited, and unclaimed... something is up here."_

"Ensign Guthrie, are we ready to go?" Rogue asks, talking to a blonde haired ensign who was sitting at the helm while Kurt recovered.

"Just got final authorization from station ops," Sam Guthrie reports. "What's our course?"

"Set course 119 mark 1, course for the Quarren system," Remy says.

"Setting course," Sam reports.

"Engage," Rogue says as the _Darwin _jumps to warp.

**00000**

_**Well that's chapter two, hope you all enjoyed.**_

_**Next chapter, the **_**Darwin **_**goes out to the Quarren system to investigate the memory that Rogue picked up from Mystique. However what they find there is not exactly what they had expected, as another enemy from the Misfitverse appears, but this one isn't exactly one that the X-Men fight on a regular basis.**_

_**Find out next time in, "Riding the Snake."**_


End file.
